New Year's Eve
by thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Zay and Smackle make New Year's resolutions together.


Zay was coming over, and Smackle found it hard to contain her excitement. She had been switching between sitting on the couch and pacing the living room and kitchen for the last twenty minutes. Zay was going to be here any moment so that they could spend her favorite day of the year together. Was it any surprise that she was bursting with excitement?

Just when she thought he was never going to arrive, the door bell rang sending her practically running for the door. She took a deep breath to regain her composure and slowly opened it.

"Good evening, sugar," Zay said nodding at her. "Don't you look wonderful?"

His words touched her heart, but she couldn't remember how one was supposed to respond to a remark like that so she merely enveloped him a giant bear hug.

"Welcome, Zay." She smoothed her skirt and lead the way inside.

"Thank you for having me," he replied politely.

They wandered into the living room where he chose the couch. She settled in a chair across from him wondering what exactly to do and say. Somehow, all her confidence had disappeared the moment he walked through the door. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that he looked amazing in his pale green shirt, black pants, and brown boat shoes.

"Isn't this awkward?" Zay said. He crossed the room and grabbed her by the arm. He quickly lead her back across it again twirling her around as he did. Before she knew it, he had her right on the couch beside him with his arm around her. "Better!" he decided.

She merely laughed. Having a boyfriend who was a dancer was so much fun. "But we're leaving so many of the possible seats unoccupied," she said in mock seriousness.

"Like that matters when I can sit next you, my dear?" He turned to her and grinned. As she stared into his eyes, she could hardly believe that she had gotten as lucky as to have such a kind, understanding boyfriend.

Just when she was starting to relax, she felt his hands tickling her middle. She pried them off as fast as she could and soon had her fists ready. "Zay!" she scolded. "I almost punched you. It's not safe to tickle me, and you know it."

He merely smirked. "If you'll notice, I stopped before you could. I have my ways."

"Enough," she said her most stately tone getting up from the couch. "There's some fresh cookies in the kitchen if you'd like to sample them that is."

"I'm in," he laughed. "Boy, do you know the way to my heart!"

They wandered into the kitchen where they each took a cookie off the tray. "Hey," Zay said once he had swallowed his food. "These are really good. I had no idea you could cook."

"Yeah, I'm the master of the ten minute cooking time," she deadpanned. "It's super easy when all you have to do is put them on the pans and cook them."

"Either way, these are delicious. So delicious in fact, I think I'm going to have another." She merely smiled thankful that he was enjoying himself so far.

"Come on," she said after a moment. "Don't you think three cookies is enough? We've got more to do than eat cookies."

She lead the way to her room. "Time for the premiere event of the evening—the writing of the New Year's resolutions. I always make the best list, and nothing fills me with more excitement than getting to share this all with you."

When they reach her room, he paused in the doorway unsure. "You're welcome inside. My room is like Riley's—the door is always open." She showed him the supplies on her desk. "Two writing utensils, two erasers, two writing tablets, and two sheets of typing paper. Pick your favorite set and find a place to sit down."

He grabbed a set of supplies and sat down on the hammock swing in the corner, while she plopped down on her bed. She had just finished her title when he announced that he was done. She got up and showed him the typewriter before settling down and finishing her list.

 _Isadora Smackle's Grand Resolutions for 2019_  
 _1\. Finish Junior year with a 4.0._  
 _2\. Read 200 books._  
 _3\. Win the debate championship, science fair, and academic tournament._  
 _4\. Take every Senior AP class offered at AAH._  
 _5\. Apply to Harvard._  
 _6\. Get recognized by Who's Who Among American High School Students again._  
 _7\. Score a perfect 36 on the ACT._  
 _8\. Score 1600 on the SAT._  
 _9\. Apply for scholarships for the 2020-2021 year._  
 _10\. Accumulate 500 volunteer hours._

"Want to exchange lists?" she asked after she had finished typing up her list. "I'd love to read yours."

"Sure," he said. He took her list and sat across from her on the bed to read.

She looked at his list with surprise—it only contained one resolution. She sat in silent anticipation waiting for Zay to finish reading her list. Sharing her list was always the highlight of New Year's eve, and she had looked forward to sharing her goals with Zay for weeks now.

He handed her her list back nonchalantly. "That's quite the list, Izzy."

She felt the tears come to her eyes at his comment, finding his lack of enthusiasm disappointing. She had so hoped that he would be impressed, but it appeared he didn't really care. "And…" she paused expectantly hoping he had more to say.

"It's a long list," he said simply point at the paper in her hand. "And those are very lofty goals. I'm not going to achieve even one of them this year—Not that it matters." He paused for a moment. "But there's no doubt in my mind that you're going to do every one of these things….with or without the list. You're a crazy workhorse, Izzy. So much so that I'm guessing you just made this list so that you can cross off each item when you achieve it, right?"

She smiled for a moment wondering how he could possibly know her so well.

"The thing is," he was saying. "You may be a genius, but you're so much more than that. I'm not dating you for your brain. Sure, it's fun to periodically remind Farkle and Lucas that my girlfriend is smarter than theirs, but I don't really care how smart you are. No offense, but I'd date you even if you weren't a genius."

Tears came to her eyes again. She had always believed that her brain was her biggest asset, and she had long waited for him to acknowledge that he was proud of her accomplishments. While he had always been supportive, he had never had much to say about her achievements. Here he was saying that it didn't really matter. That hurt!

"I'm proud of you," he said. "I love how you take advantage of what you've been given. At the same time, why should you settle for being a genius when you can be so much more?"

She was ashamed to be really crying now. She turned her face away hoping he wouldn't notice, but he already had. He moved closer until he was sitting right beside her and pulled her next to him.

"It's okay, Izzy." His tone was gentle and soothing.

"I've worked so hard to achieve as much as I can, but it doesn't matter to you at all."

"Look at me." He pulled back from her a little, and she was relieved to see a soft look on his face. "It does matter. I love that you're smart, but that's not why I love you. Sure, I love your brain, but it's such a small part of you in the grand scheme of things. When I look at you, Isadora Smackle, I see a passionate, caring soul. That's what matters to me. Sometimes, I see you trying so hard to cross things off your list that I feel like you miss opportunities to let that soul shine."

She snuggled into his side again. "So you're suggesting I make another resolution?"

"I don't that would be a bad idea," he replied. "Pick something that will remind you to be all that you are."

"How about don't settle?" she asked timidly hoping he wouldn't shoot down the idea.

"Does it inspire you?" he replied.

"Yes," she said sincerely. "It tells me that I shouldn't be content with where I am—that there's always more."

He handed her his pencil. "Then write that down."

After she wrote, she grabbed her old list and started to tear it. "Stop," he said. "I want to keep that list as a reminder of how strong and brave and wise my girlfriend is." It made her feel better to hear the smile in his voice again.

"You're a gem," she said leaning into him. "I never even imagined how wonderful it would be to have a man who loved me enough he believed that I could be an even better version of myself."

"Dear, sweet, Izzy." He kissed her hair. "I'm the lucky one to have a girl who's as strong and kind and bold as you."

"Happy New Year, Isaiah. This is going to be the best year ever." She found his face and kissed his lips.

"Together," he said after they broke apart.

"Yes," she replied, her heart soaring.

* * *

 **Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this one shot. I'd love to know what you think.**


End file.
